Curiosity Isn't Always A Good Thing
by TimeAndChance
Summary: Harry delves into Snape's penseive again and gets more than he bargained for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although you have no idea how much I wish I did**

**A/N: Okay this is my first time writing slash and a lemon. I never thought I would have the guts to do it, but what do you know. I actually managed. I would really appreciate feedback to let me know how I did. Well, go on, enjoy! :D**

Harry entered the room apprehensively. He did not like the idea of being alone in Snape's office for long and quickly set out to find the ingredients that Hermione needed. Why he agreed to do this in the first place he didn't know.

Oh wait.

Hermione had caught him mumbling a certain blond slytherin's name in his sleep. That was the last time he would fall asleep doing homework in the common room again.

Harry delicately pushed bottles of questionable substances aside, looking for the correct ingredients. Giving up the search on the shelves he kneeled down and opened up one of the cupboards. It was Snape's pensieve. Harry gazed in horror at it. The memory of Snape's fury on his last encounter with this basin would forever remain fresh in his mind.

However…

No. He couldn't. Could he?

Harry bit his lip. Hadn't he learned his lesson about going through people's memories? But it was Snape. His conscience weighed his options.

"Oh, what the hell," he decided. He'd deal with the consequences later. Drawing out his wand he prodded the silvery contents and was plunged into Snape's memories. He landed with a soft thud in a darkened world. Looking around he drew the conclusion that he was by the shores of the Great Lake at night. A teenage Snape was sitting, huddled with his knees pressed against his chest staring across the expanse of water. The moon cast him in a bright silvery light making him paler than a corpse.

Harry got to his feet slightly disappointed. He turned to face the castle to see if something even remotely interesting was in this memory. And perhaps something was.

A figure was moving towards him in the darkness. Harry squinted, trying to make out who this person was. He could tell it was a male and that he was wearing muggle clothing. As the person walked closer out of the shadows his face was illuminated by the moonlight.

Harry gasped. It was Sirius Black.

The handsome boy's face was blank as he moved closer to the huddled form by the lake.

Harry was filled with dread. Had he just entered another memory where Snape was bullied by his godfather?

Young Sirius plopped himself down beside Snape who started and released his arms from around his legs. He, unlike Sirius, was wearing his school robes. He stumbled on the hem of them as he tried to get up. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

Sirius looked at him with a calculating expression on his face, not releasing his hold on Snape. Said boy looked back with a mixture of weariness and loathing. Their faces were within an inch of each other.

Harry began to feel a strong sense of forbidding.

Ever so slowly, Sirius lowered his face down until their lips were faintly touching. Their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Harry fell flat on his butt and hoped with all his might that Snape would throw Sirius off him. No such luck.

Almost immediately Sirius let go of the smaller boy's wrist and wrapped his arms around the slytherin's waist. Snape's hands were buried in Sirius' hair, bringing them closer together. Their mouths worked in unison in a heated passion of what looked to be a build up long repressed emotions. The kisses were fierce and powerful but with, Harry noted dimly, a sort of tenderness.

Sirius abandoned Snape's mouth to ravish the underside of his jaw and neck. Snape let out a breathy gasp as Sirius sucked hard on a particularly tender spot.

'Oh my god, this isn't happening,' Harry thought as he watched his godfather push the future potions master down onto the grass.

Sirius knelt between Snape's legs with little difficulty as Snape's robes had ridden up to his thighs. He placed a hand on the pale leg and Harry looked on in fear as it disappeared into Snape's robes. The animangus grinned almost ferally when his hand found what it was searching for. Snape's unrestricted moaning left little to Harry's imagination as to what was going on under there. Sirius' ministrations on the boy left him squirming and gasping. All of this seemed to be taking effect on Sirius. A large bulge was becoming visible in his trousers.

Slipping another hand under the robes, he smoothly brought down Snape's boxers and vanished them with his wand. Snape's robes were now pulled up to the waist, leaving him bear and open for Sirius to see. Snape tried to close his legs but Sirius stopped him. Making eye contact, he slowly pushed the slytherin's legs wider. Taking his wand out again he preformed, what Harry could only guess, a lubricating charm. Still keeping their eyes peeled to each other, Sirius leaned down and attached his mouth to Snape's lips again. This kiss was different from the first. It looked more slow and gentle. Sirius was using his obvious skill to distract the other boy as he slipped a finger into Snape's hole. Snape visibly stiffened at the intrusion.

Harry watched blankly as Sirius added more fingers and stretched out the boy beneath him.

Snape suddenly let out a loud moan almost against his will. Apparently the gryffindor had found something. Sirius continued hitting that spot, fucking Snape with his fingers. Snape was writhing and gasping in ecstasy when Sirius removed his fingers and fumbled somewhat in opening his jeans.

Harry couldn't look away, not even when his godfather revealed his thick throbbing organ. He stared uncomprehendingly as Sirius braced himself at Snape's entrance and then sharply thrust in. Snape let out a hiss of pain at the breach.

Moving carefully in and out, Sirius soon found the spot. He then started thrusting faster and deeper, continuing to hit Snape's prostate. The night was silent except for their grunts and groans of pleasure. Their sweaty bodies meshed together as one, desperate to be as close as physically possible. Snape cried out in a strangled moan as he climaxed, his back arching. Sirius soon followed with a deep growl that reverberated through Harry's bones.

'I'm not getting turned on by this, there is no way in hell that I could be getting turned on by this,' Harry told himself in a slight panic. He looked down. Shit. There was defiantly something poking up down there.

"I need to get out of here," he said aloud. He glanced over at Snape and Sirius tangled on the ground. They seemed to be getting ready for round two. He looked away reluctantly, not that he would ever admit it, and concentrated on returning to Snape's office. As soon as he found himself surrounded by potion ingredients he ran out the door tripping on his own feet. He ran all the way back to the common room where, gasping, he somehow wheezed out the password.

There were a handful of people lounging about including Ron and Hermione. They looked up as he approached.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron said, gazing up at him quizzically.

Harry just sat down in an armchair and stared at the fire. Hermione put her book down.

"Seriously," she said. "You look a bit off. Did you run into trouble getting the things I needed?

"Um…" Harry began.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You did get the stuff I asked for didn't you? You do realize I hope, how important it is that I practice my potion making in order to get top marks in my exams."

Ron looked at her exasperated. "Why on earth are _you_ practicing your potions? You're already ahead of the bloody class."

She ignored him and kept staring at Harry.

"Yeah, well the thing is…" Harry trailed off pretending to be very interested in the sleeve of his robes. "I um… got distract- I mean I um… couldn't find anything you needed."

Hermione stared at him disbelieving, then rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go get them myself, but," she broke off. " I'll be expecting you to help me with my studying whenever I need it."

Harry grimaced. Studying with Hermione was always a nightmare as she was very thorough.

"Otherwise, I might have to find some people who would be very interested in finding out the main feature of your dreams." There was a completely un-innocent look upon her face.

He flushed at her words and the image of Snape and Sirius rose in his mind unbidden, except it was changed into him and Draco.

"Um yeah, I think I'll head to bed now," he said hurriedly. Booking it up the spiral staircase, his thoughts were in a jumble. He would definitely be having some sort of chat with Sirius the next time he saw him.


End file.
